rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
California Love
"California Love" è un brano musicale di 2Pac. Testo California love California knows how to party California knows how to party In the city of L.A. In the city of good old Watts In the city, city of Compton We keep it rocking We keep it rocking Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west A state that's untouchable like Eliot Ness The track hits your eardrum like a slug to your chest Pack a vest for your jimmy in the city of sex We in that sunshine state with a bomb-ass hemp beat The state where you never find a dance floor empty And pimps be on a mission for them greens Lean, mean, money-making machines serving fiends I been in the game for ten years making rap tunes Ever since honeys was wearing Sassoon Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me Diamonds shining, looking like I robbed Liberace It's all good from Diego to the Bay Your city is the bomb if your city making pay Throw up a finger if you feel the same way Dre putting it down for Californ-I-A California (California) knows how to party (knows how to party) California (West Coast) knows how to party (yes they do, that's right) In the city of LA (city of LA) In the city of good old Watts (good old Watts) In the city, city of Compton (city of Compton, yeah) We keep it rocking (keep it rocking) We keep it rocking My niggas say, come on Shake it, shake it, baby Shake it, shake it, shake it, baby Shake it, shake it, mama Shake it, Cali (shake it, Cali) Shake it, shake it, baby (that's right) Shake it, shake it, baby, baby Shake it, shake it, mama Shake it, Cali Out on bail, fresh out of jail, California dreaming Soon as I step on the scene I'm hearing hoochies screamin' Fiending for money and alcohol The life of a Westside player, where cowards die And it's all war Only in Cali where we riot, not rally to live and die In LA we wearing Chucks, not Ballies (that's right) Dressed in locs and khaki suits and ride is what we do Flossing but have caution; we collide with other crews Famous 'cause we program worldwide Let them recognize from Long Beach to Rosecrans Bumping and grinding like a slow jam It's Westside, so you know The Row won't bow down to no man Say what you say But give me that bomb beat from Dre Let me serenade the streets of L.A. From Oakland to Sac-Town The Bay Area and back down Cali is where they put they mack down Give me love California (California) knows how to party Really knows how to California knows how to party In the city of L.A. (South Central) In the city of good old Watts (that's right) In the city, city of Compton We keep it rocking We keep it rocking (Yeah, yeah, now make it shake, c'mon) Shake it, shake it, baby Shake it, shake it, shake it, baby Shake it, shake it, mama Shake it, Cali (shake it, Cali) Shake it, shake it, baby (shake it, Cali) Shake it, shake it Shake it, shake it, mama (West Coast) Shake it Cali Yeah, oh Yeah, Long Beach in the house, aww yeah Oaktown, Oakland definitely in the house 'Frisco, 'Frisco Hey, you know L.A. up in this Pasadena, where you at? Yeah, Inglewood, Inglewood always up to no good Even Hollywood trying to get a piece, baby Sacramento, Sacramento, where you at? Yeah Throw it up, y'all, throw it up, throw it up, I can't see you (California love) Categoria:Canzoni